


Roadtrip

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Misha can drive a bike, Motorcycles, Road Trip, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha surprised Jensen





	

Jensen took a look on his watch. Why was he always late?  
Misha and he had kind of a date. Spending some free days together and the elder Actor had just smiled and mumbled something about an great idea and a wonderful surprise.  
Now Jensen was standing on the street like a tramp, small duffle bag in his hand. He was sweating a bit in his dark Jeans and the leather jacket, but Misha had begged him to wear it and he could never reject a request of his co-worker.  
He was searching for his cell phone to call Misha, when he heard the rattling sound of an old motor bike engine. Jensen looked up, surprised to see someone approaching on an old Harley Davidson Ultra Glide.   
It need the Texan a few seconds to realize the man on the bike was his date. Misha.  
He took an elegant curve and stopped the machine right in front of Jensen, whose mouth dropped open.  
“Mish?”  
The “angel” pulled of the helmet with a wide smile, chewing some gum.  
“Hey ho. Lonesome. Need a ride?”, he asked coolly, leaning a bit forward to rest his arms on the handlebar.  
“How can ride a motorbike?”  
Jensen sneaked around the bike, not sure if he was fond of the old bike or of the man in used jeans, a dirty leather jacket and biker boots. His personal Steve McQueen.  
“Sure. I am not only the man who do bicycle touring”, he grumbled. “I am grievously offended.”   
“And what are you planning?”  
“Jackles, get your ass up here and don't be so curious.”  
Misha turned around ponderously and pointed to a small box. “There is a second helmet.”

This was freedom. Jensen was sure, that freedom feels just like that. Warm sunshine, wind in the face. An endless empty highway. Right to his left the Pacific Ocean and right in front of him his love. They had driven down the road a few hours, just stopping to fill the tank. Now the sun was moving to sleep, filling the air with shining gold. Misha left the highway and bend over into a small unpaved road which lead down to the cost. He stopped the bike under a group of short trees and got up. He took of the helmet and his gaze wandered around.  
Jensen got off the bike as well, stretching his thirty eight years old body.   
“What are you looking for? Do you waiting for someone?”  
“Nope.” A smile spread on his face. “I see...Vicky has hold her promise.” He took Jensen by the hand and pulled him through some bushes to a clearing.   
Jensen supposed they were on a cliff, right above the ocean. “Vicky?”, he asked irritated and Misha nodded to a place left side of Jensen. Only now he got aware of the small tent the two sleeping bags, the gas cooker...  
“Oh gosh...”; he whispered unable to speak a coherent word. This was amazing and so affecting.  
“Vicky put it here, so we could have some wildlife adventure. You and me... two outlaws on the road again.”   
Misha lend against Jensen's back, his hands wandering around the waist of the younger one.  
“Love you, Babe”; he whispered, against Jensen's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short imagination. Jensen and Misha on a bike like some lonesome riders


End file.
